Peppa's 60 Seconds
Info 60 Seconds ''is a game where you have to gather lots of supplies and get to your bomb shelter with your family before a bomb drops, and you have 60 seconds to do that! And this transcript is based off that game... The Story Daddy Pig: Look, Peppa, I bought a new stopwatch from the store- *SIRENS* Peppa Pig: What is that? Mummy Pig: Its the atom bomb alarms! Daddy Pig, grab as many supplies as you can, I'm taking the kids down to the basement. Daddy Pig: Right. *Daddy Pig starts running for some canned food and knocks over a bunch of things in the process, tosses the cans into the shelter, grabs water bottles and throws them into the shelter, grabs a radio and flashlight, tosses them in, grabs a suitcase, tosses...* ''30 seconds left! *Daddy Pig trips over a couple of board games, and tosses them into the shelter. Then, he finds a book and throws it into the shelter.* 2''0 seconds!'' *Daddy Pig finally grabs the house keys, car keys, basement door key, and a padlock, and jumps into the shelter.* Peppa: Wait! What about Teddy! *Daddy Pig sighs and runs up the stairs to grab toys, and gets them and jumps back into the shelter just as the bomb lands on the ground* Day 1 We all made it into the shelter just in time. Daddy Pig was able to close and lock the basement door just before the blast hit our house. Our shelves are full of cans. We will eat from cans, sleep on cans, and talk to cans. We have enough water to last for a while. We have to ration it strictly. Hey, look what we found in the suitcase we grabbed upstairs! +Cards We found a gas mask already hanging on a nail inside the shelter. We don't remember ever buying one, but we aren't complaining. Day 2 We heard something coming from a hole in the wall. We peeked in using the flashlight, and it appeared to be... a rat-like mutated creature! We need to get it out of here... WE CAN'T HAVE IT IN HERE WHILE WE SLEEP! Day 3 After lots of attempts at luring the creature out, we were able to catch it and... stomp... it... with a heavy box. We didn't even notice the box until now, and when we looked inside, we found something. +Water x2 +Soup Peppa went out to explore the wasteland and get supplies. We hope she will be back soon. Day 7 After a few days, Peppa has come back! We were quite happy to see she was alright as she came into the basement shelter. Apparently, Peppa went into the ruins of our town's grocery store and was able to find some water bottles. There was also a dead tree outside the store that had a big axe stuck into it. She was able to bring it back to the shelter too. +Water x2 +Axe Day 10 George has gone insane. We hope his mental health improves with some games, but nothing is helping right now. Day 25 We have been scavenging a lot, and Mummy Pig has contracted an illness. We don't have a medical kit, so we just have to hope for the best. On the bright side, George is no longer insane. Day 28 Mummy Pig has... died gone into a deep sleep. Day 35 We heard something on the radio about the military rescuing people in our neighborhood! We hope they find us soon... or we find them. Day 40 We heard some knocking on the door. It must be the military! Daddy Pig is opening up the door right now, and we are so exci That sudden cutoff was due to...raiders. When we opened the door, they tied us up, and took ALL of our supplies. The only thing that was left was this journal and a pencil. Daddy Pig was able to free himself and untie everyone else after the raider left. Now we have some rope too, but we still don't know how we will survive. Day 50 Everyone, except for me, the current writer, Peppa Pig, has... starved to death. We weren't able to scavenge due to our injuries. I'm going to to take Teddy, and George's dinosaur, and find a new family. I haven't starved, because I found an extra can of soup in a small box. I hear footsteps! And banging! I peeked through the basement door, and there was raiders outside! I locked the door, and this is my final message to whoever finds this. Give a good home to Teddy and Dinosau *obscured writing and scribbles* THE END...? *Peppa wakes up* "Oh! What a horrible dream!" Category:A little scary stuff Category:Not for kids Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes starting in Peppa's dream Category:JDoesWikia Category:Creepypasta-ish